From a Twoleg to a Warrior
by warriorhalfblood
Summary: Mary's life was just life to her. Nothing new ever happened. Until she was visited by a StarClan cat. Now, Mary meets the cats of her dreams. Including Firestar. R
1. Chapter 1

From a Twoleg, To a Warrior.

Mary awoke with her mother shaking her. "Wake up! You need to go to school!" "Ugh..?" she replied. After her mother left her room to get dressed, Mary jumped out of bed. She raced down stairs, to find pancakes with bacon on her plate. Mary instantly grinned.

"Mmmm!" she murmured. Her dad smiled at her. "Good morning." Mary replied with a nod. She quickly dove into her food. She decided to devour her pancakes first, and pour maple syrup on her bacon, you know, trying something new. "Whoa, slow down there!" Her dad interupted her glorious feast. Mary's cheeks turned bright red. "Sorry Dad!"

Her dad winked. Mary quickly changed, and grabbed her backpack. She strolled down her drive way. She whipped her backpack on her shoulder, and grabbed her skateboard and helmet.

She scrambled to get her helmet on. Mary rolled her skateboard a short distance in front of her. She jumped on, and started riding. Only once did she fall off her skateboard, carelessly trying to eat a candy bar. "Stupid board..." she had grumbled.

"School." Mary breathed. She spotted her two friends, Bridgid, and Kelly. They both waved to her. She waved back, then ran into the school, and stuck her skateboard and helmet, into her locker.

Mary POV

"How're ya doin?" I asked Bridgid. "Fine." she replied simply. "Hey Kelly," Kelly quickly turned over to look at me. "What?" "You've been silent, usually you talk your head off!" I joked.

Kelly didn't laugh. "Um, thats a joke." I explained. She blinked. Bridgid elbowed me, signaling me to stop.

The rest of my day had been o-k i would say. I mean it was nothing big. Just the same things. "Do your homework!" "Write in cursive!" "Don't eat chalk!" And, i ended my day with corn and chicken. Nothing special.

Finally, after my nice, warm shower, i climbed into my bed. I quickly shut my door, and turned off the lights. I opened my window to let the hot air out too. I closed my eyes, and thought about my favorite series in the whole wide world. Warriors. I smiled at the thought of them.

And before long, i was sleeping soundly.


	2. Chapter 2

Lightning cracked the skies. I jerked awake. "Do not fear me." A sweet voice came. I peered to see glowing green eyes. "You're, you're, a cat?" I stammered. Amusement glowed in her green eyes. "My name is=" "Spottedleaf?" I guessed.

She looked surprised, but nodded yes. "WAIT A SECOND, aren't you a made up character?" I screamed. "My child, there are many things twolegs don't know." Spottedleaf admitted. "but- the clans, they_ are_ real."

"Oh. You mean to tell me, that, Shadow Clan, River Clan, Thunder Clan, and Wind Clan are _real?_" Spottedleaf looked confused. "What? Are those some sort of distant clans?" I blinked. _Well ok then. She's not a part of Thunder Clan._

"So, you're NOT part of Thunder Clan?" She shook her head. "No- but I used to be apart of Lightning Clan!" I rolled my eyes._ Lightning Clan? Thunder Clan? YEA BIG DIFFRENCE!_ "whoa, whoa ,whoa, whoa, WHOA. Please tell me the present day clans then!" Spottedleaf flicked her ears. "Fine. There are five." "You have warrior ancestors?" "Well, that would make six then." "Hm."

"The six clans are- Lightning Clan = The strong and the brave. Water Clan = The clever and the loyal. Breeze Clan = The swift and proud. Dawn Clan = The gentle, but threatening. Dark Clan = The fierce and the wily. And- are warrior ancestors- Sky Clan = The departed." "Um, wow." I mewed. _Wait a second, MEWED? _ I looked in my mirror to see a Silver tabby With glowing blue expect me to do?" Spottedleaf sighed, she rested her tail tip on my shoulder. "You are the chosen one."

I felt I was about to scream, you crazy old cat, you have rabies! But, somewhere in my heart, I knew she was right somehow. I sighed. "Does this mean, I have to leave _my _world?" "No. There is time change. At night, you shall turn into a cat. During the day, you are human, as you call it."

"Wait- but I would only have like, 10 hours as a warrior cat!" She flicked her tail irritably. "No. Like I said, there is time change. When you fall asleep, you go into the morning there. Therefore- you spend the rest of the day there. 20 hours at least."

"So, I don't have any time for sleep?" "My child, you have the spell cast on you. Whenever you wake up, you feel hyper, as always." "I guess that clears everything up." I mumbled.

"We will meet again, Silverfur.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys sorry I've been so short. Oh and in chapter 2 when she said, "I looked in the mirror to see a silver tabby with glowing blue expect me to do?" I meant glowing blue eyes. And expect me to do I meant WHAT do you expect me to do?" Sorry about that! Now I need cats for the clans! Just fill out this form and post it in your reviews.

Name:

Rank:

Mother/father:

Description:

Clan:

Personality:

Mate:

Friends/Best friends.

Apprentice/Mentor:

Other info:

**Now, if you do fill this out, THANKS! If you don't Boo you! Again sorry im sooo short with the chapters! Peace out! **


	4. Chapter 4

Yo guys! Ill just keep going on, and adding your cats to the story as we go along. So, here are the alliances so far. (Note: I'm only putting Lightning Clan in the alliances, you know, to save time.)

Lightningclan

**Leader** – Thunderstar (No resemblance to Thunderclan): Pale ginger tom, amber eyes.

**Deputy** - Rainwillow: Gray/blue she-cat. Green eyes.

Strongpaw

**Medicine Cat** – Greenleaf: Sand colored she-cat, green eyes.

Shimmerpaw

**Warriors**

Stoneclaw: Gray tom, blue eyes.

Sweetwillow: Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat. Amber eyes.

Bravepaw

Blueleaf: Blue she-cat with amber eyes.

Quickfoot: Silver tabby tom with blue eyes.

Rockpaw

Tigerstripe: Dark brown tabby tom, blue eyes.

Hawktalon: Dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes. (Brother to Tigerstripe)

Patchpaw

Bramblefur: Brown tabby tom. Green eyes.

Lionheart: Pure golden tabby tom. Green eyes.

Mistfur: Pale gray she-cat. Dark blue eyes.

Tangleheart: Black and brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Silverfur/Silverwind: Beautiful silver tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes.

**Apprentices**

Strongpaw: Black and white tom. Amber eyes.

Shimmerpaw: Silver she-cat with strange indigo eyes.

Bravepaw: Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Rockpaw: Dark gray tom. Blue eyes.

Patchpaw: Black and white tom. Green eyes. Brother to Strongpaw.

**Elders**

Hookedtooth: Pale golden tom with one hooked tooth.

Blackfang: Black and white tom with black fangs.

Birdsong: Once-beautiful pale gray she-cat with jay-blue eyes.

**That's it so far…**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up with probably four or five cats standing over me. One was dark brown with amber eyes, another just like that but with blue eyes. Another was gray, and the cat standing next to him was tortoiseshell.

The tortoiseshell was looking at me with kind amber eyes. The two twins looked threatening. The gray one, well, looked uneasy. "What should we do?" hissed the amber eyed twin, without taking his eyes off of me.

"What do you think?" the gray tom snapped. "take him back to Thunderstar! Duh!" they pushed me to my feet, no_ paws_, and brought me back to there "camp".

Now, they lived in the forest, so I was tripping constantly on weeds, and brambles, and other things I couldn't name. Every time I fell, the tortoiseshell cat would pick me up gently, and give me sympathetic eyes.

"My name is Sweetwillow she whispered. "That's Tigerstripe" she pointed her tail to the blue eyed twin. "and that's Hawktalon." She pointed to the amber eyed twin.

"And there brothers?" I guessed. She smiled. "Obviously." "Who's the gray tom with the scar above his eye?" I asked. She gritted her teeth. "That's Stoneclaw."

"WE'RE HERE!" Stoneclaw announced. Surprised faces filled the clearing. I heard them murmuring stuff like, "Who's that?" "She doesn't smell like a kitty pet, a loner, or a rogue!" "She doesn't smell of any clan!"

A pale golden tom stepped out of a small cave. His amber eyes twinkled. "Hello there young'un." He called. "My name is Thunderstar." Thunderstar studied me.

He looked into my eyes, as if he was searching for something. "My Starfire, she's the one." He muttered. He raced up to his big rock. "Let all cats who are strong and brave, gather under me!" he bellowed.

Soon, all the clan was sitting under his paws. "We have a new member!" he announced. "What's your name?" he asked me. "Silverfur." I answered. "Silverfur!" he guffawed.

"A pretty young'un like you should deserve a better name!" "But!" I interrupted. He ignored me. "By the power vested in me, you shall be known as Silverwind!" "But…but" was all I could grumble.

I stared over at a black and brown she-cat. I padded over to her. Something about her seemed familiar. I wanted to say Bridgid, but I wasn't sure. The cat had twinkling amber/copper eyes. And if you looked closely and her, it looked like she was smiling.

"Bridgid?" I decided to try. The cat blinked. "How do you know my twoleg name?" the cat whispered. "Because. It's me, Mary."

"Mary?" she screamed. "Awesome! Kelly will be so glad to see you!" "Wait, Kelly is a cat too?" "Yep." "Where is she?" I asked. Bridgid pointed her tail to a blue-ish gray she-cat. "Wait, what's your warrior name?" I asked.

"Tangleheart." Bridgid replied. I breathed deeply, and padded over to Kelly. "Hey…Kelly?" I whispered. She looked alarmed. "How..?" "It's me Mary!" "Oh, Mary… my name is Mistfur in this world."

"Ehhh sorry _Mistfur_." "My warrior name is Silverwind!" I puffed my chest out. Mistfur flicked her tail. "Awesome." But she was staring at someone when she said that, uninterested with me.

I grumbled something about Mistfur having a crush, and pawed my way to the warrior den. "Hello." Mewed a light brown tabby tom. His amber eyes were kind, and friendly.

"My names Bravepaw!" I sighed and ignored the tom. "Ya, good for you." I yawned. And I let sleep take over my world, to bring me back to my world. I didn't know if it would work, because it wasn't night, but I was trying to go back to my world.

I was sick of this world. I didn't like being a cat. We all smelled weird. "Bring me back Spottedleaf. _Please_."


End file.
